matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Tank Nuker
The Tank Nuker is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 50|capacity = 1 (max 9)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 100 |level_required = 32|released = 13.0.0|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance It is the anti-tank missile with the guidance system, similar to that of Stinger's. Strategy It deals massive damage, low fire rate, ammo and average mobility. Tips *Use this against the closest player for a fast kill and to conserve ammo. *Useful for taking down Jetpack users. *This weapon is useful for having players retreat from their current position, potentially making them vulnerable from attacks. *Use it when there are multiple players. *Try firing the rocket from a safe place away from the battlefield, such as behind cover and not out in the open. As the user is vulnerable to enemies while controlling the rocket. **Otherwise, the user will lose control of the rocket when they die. *Snipe from unseen area. *Unlike the Stinger's rockets, the Tank Nuker's rockets are very maneuverable, and can turn very well. *Because the Tank Nuker fires homing missiles, use this to dispose of enemies from far distances. *Make sure that the enemy is in sight, otherwise it will fly straight and potentially explode. *The rockets CANNOT be shot down by firing at them, so use this as your advantage. Counters *Run with the high-mobility weapon. *If killed by one by a user who is hiding, use the *KillCam to find their location. *Move away from the rocket while taking sharp turns and repeatedly hopping. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *This weapon's rocket does NOT have health, so shooting it won't do anything. **Try running into other enemies so that it will follow other enemies instead. *However, do not get too close to the other enemy, since you may die from the explosion too. *Attack its users while he is controlling it since he cannot attack you in that process. *A hard counter is to simply outmaneuver them. **Rocket jumping to different directions helps you escape the rockets with ease. **Using Berserk Boots and switching to a melee such as Dark Force Saber Up2 to outrun the bullets. **Using Burning Tiara, Demolition Mask, My Cape(optional), and some form of double jump, allows a player to double jump repeatedly while moving in a direction to outmaneuver the bullets, this tactic allows the player to shoot at the bazooka user. **Using a Jetpack repeatedly rising then falling provides a massive maneuverability advantage, tip above uses similar mechanic. *When the missiles are following you, try to go to a wall where the missiles will eventually hit the wall. *If you are unable to outmaneuver the rockets try to stay in a very tight space, just enough for you to barely fit is ideal. *If you see a person using the Judge, kill them quickly by using a weapon with high efficiency, because they cannot attack you while controlling the missile. Firing sound *Nuclear Grenade's explosion Theme *Military-themed Origin by Countries * Trivia *This is based on the Russian 9K115-2 Metis-M Anti-Tank Missile. *This competes with the Judge. *It was made more cheaper (but expensive for many) by 340 to 100 in 15.0.0 update. *The efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Heavy Category:Rocket control Category:Clan Weapons